


Three's (Not) A Crowd

by lutes_and_dandelions



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Axii Kink, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Inappropriate use of Axii, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgy, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Triple Penetration, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutes_and_dandelions/pseuds/lutes_and_dandelions
Summary: When Vesemir suggests Jaskier take Geralt, LambertandEskel at the same, it’s too good of an opportunity to pass up.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	Three's (Not) A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violaceum_vitellina_viridis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaceum_vitellina_viridis/gifts).



> Happy Birthday lovely!!!! I hope you're having a fabulous day! <3

Jaskier lay on his front, wanton cries falling from his lips with every deep, harder thrust of Vesemir’s cock. The witcher’s warm weight on top of him pressed Jaskier into the mattress, the sheets just the right kind of friction against his leaking cock. Holding Jaskier’s hands above his head, Vesemir whispered words of praise into his ear, all the while creating the most delicious pleasure inside of him. 

It was Jaskier’s absolute favourite way to start the day even if the sun hadn’t yet risen. 

“You can come whenever you want, baby boy,” Vesemir growled in his ear. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Jaskier gasped, finally allowing himself to desperately rut into the sheets. 

It didn’t take long for Jaskier’s orgasm to shudder through him, a few hard thrusts later and Vesemir followed him over the edge. Afterwards, once Jaskier had been cleaned up they spent a while kissing, soft and sweet, as much a conversation as anything said with words. 

Jaskier dozed for a time, Vesemir had woken him early after all, and the next time he opened his eyes cold morning light streamed in through the windows and a fire crackled in the grate. He was pleased to see Vesemir was still in bed with him, a book in hand. By the rich scent of exertion that hung on him and the messy quality of his hair, Jaskier was sure Vesemir had already completed his and the wolves daily exercise regime. Rolling onto his side, Jaskier draped an arm and a leg over Vesemir, using one of the strong thighs as a pillow. Immediately, sword callused fingers scratched at Jaskier’s scalp. 

“I thought we could try something new this evening, if you’re up for it,” Vesemir said, never taking his eyes off the book.

“Depends on what it is,” Jaskier replied, grinning salaciously. 

Vesemir explained his idea. Jaskier agreed before he’d even finished speaking.

-oOo-

Vesemir’s Axii was like having a warm blanket wrapped around his mind. Everything would be alright as long as he did as Vesemir said. It quietened his thoughts and heightened physical sensations.

The grey locks of Vesemir’s hair as Jaskier clutched them were so soft. The press of Vesemir’s hands on his back, holding Jaskier against his chest were immeasurably comforting. The feeling of Vesemir’s cock, pressing into his stomach and leaking onto his skin, unbearably erotic. The eight fingers Geralt and Eskel had inside of him were so much tears threatened even through the Axii. 

“You’re doing so well,” Vesemir crooned, “ _Relax_ a little more for me, baby boy.”

Compelled, Jaskier’s muscles obeyed with a faint shiver, plastering him further onto Vesemir’s chest. Off to his side Lambert was talking, somehow simultaneously caustic and worried, a few words from Eskel though and he settled. Jaskier struggled to process the words and as the wolves continued to talk around him, he didn’t try. Instead he let his loose focus slip to the fingers inside of him. He’d never been stretched so far in his life. It was so much more than he’d expected and he only had _fingers_ inside of him. 

It felt like they’d been stretching him for an age, not that Jaskier had any hope of keeping track of time, not with Eskel’s thick fingers pressing down onto his prostate. He’d almost peaked twice just from that but a renewal of the Axii and a growled order from Vesemir had held Jaskier back both times. 

Jaskier did not know who, but someone deemed him stretched enough and the fingers disappeared, leaving him feeling horrendously empty. He whined, clenching on nothing, oil leaking from him they’d used so much. Vesemir shushed him, nuzzling his temple and running a callused hand down his back. 

Quietened, Jaskier was lifted and moved. He found himself laid on Eskel’s broad chest and clumsily kissed at his collar bones. Vesemir’s strong hand carded through his sweaty hair, Jaskier lifted his head and found him sitting behind Eskel. He whined again, pouting his lips, asking without words. Grinning wickedly, Vesemir obliged him, kissing Jaskier hard and fierce, sucking on his tongue. 

Jaskier pulled away when he felt Geralt hover over his back, hands flat on the bed so as not to put all of his weight on Jaskier. His skin was warm, his lips were soft as they pressed kisses to Jaskier’s back and the nape of his neck. Geralt rubbed his cock between Jaskier’s cheeks, hot and teasing, making Jaskier’s hole flutter with anticipation 

Hands that had to be Lambert’s massaged his arse, far gentler than any would expect. A dry thumb was pressed inside of him, teasing, testing. Lambert swore, although Jaskier couldn’t tell what the words were. 

Vesemir caught his attention with a hand under his chin. With some effort, Jaskier focused on what he was saying. 

“-ou ready, baby boy? We can stop now if you want?”

“No,” Jaskier panted, nervous anticipation curling his stomach, “I’m ready, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Vesemir growled. He kissed Jaskier’s forehead then renewed the Axii. Warmth flushed through Jaskier’s body, the nervousness disappearing. “ _Relax._.”

Jaskier sagged, boneless onto Eskel’s chest, his head tucked under his jaw, breathing even. He remained boneless even at the first press of three cocks to his hole. They didn’t thrust in all at once, he’s not sure whose but two were slowly pushed inside. Even that was a stretch, Jaskier didn’t know how he was going to take a third, already so full. 

No one moved. Vesemir gently pet his hair. Another slicked up finger, Lambert’s, was pushed inside of him, then another. Jaskier cried out into Eskel’s neck, the skin damp with arousal. Someone shushed him. 

The fingers were removed, the blunt head of Lambert’s cock replacing them. Ever so carefully slid his cock inside. Lambert’s cock didn’t go all the way in, couldn’t, but it was still unlike anything Jaskier had ever experienced. 

Everything fell away. All of his focus centered on his hole, on the slight rock of Lambert’s hips. He didn’t know what kind of noises he was making, all he knew was that he was making them. Time passed fast and slow at the same time. Sweat trickled down his back. The low rumble of Vesemir’s voice kept sounding but Jaskier had no idea what he was saying. 

Jaskier’s cock had gone soft, it was too much, he was too overwhelmed, riding the line between pain and pleasure. 

An unknown amount of time later, Lambert swore, his hips stuttering, his fingers tightening hard enough to leave bruises on Jaskier’s hips. Lambert pulled out and moved away, Eskel and Geralt slipping somehow even deeper. Geralt took Lambert’s place, Jaskier missed his warmth and he whined. Someone gently quietened him, Vesemir said something and then Geralt’s warmth returned, pressing into Jaskier’s back as he thrust his hips. 

The rhythm was slightly faster and harder than Lambert’s, Geralt able to sink all the way into Jaskier, pushing grunt from him every time his hips hit Jaskier’s cheeks. Geralt’s lips were like a brand against his skin, tracing a pattern across his shoulders, nose nudging the nape of his neck. Burying himself in Jaskier, Geralt groaned as he peaked. Eskel began to move almost as soon as Geralt stopped, a few hard thrusts later his cock twitched inside of Jaskier and he stilled, panting. 

The two wolves slipped out leaving Jaskier feeling desperately empty yet simultaneously overstimulated despite not having orgasmed. He whined, needing something, _anything_ to fill him. Their seed began to leak free, making Jaskier shiver. Another whine tore from his throat as he was moved, although he had no idea who was moving him, lifting off Eskel and laying him on his side. 

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Vesemir murmured in his ear, body warm where it pressed against Jaskier’s back. “I have you.” 

After being stretched so far, Vesemir’s cock slipped easily inside of Jaskier, squelching filthily through the other wolve’s seed. Strong arms wrapped around Jaskier’s middle, holding him in place, as Vesemir began to slowly thrust, deeper than ever before. Jaskier moaned, his own cock beginning to fill. 

“That’s it,” Vesemir growled, “such a good boy getting hard on nothing but my cock.” 

Jaskier was so strung out the slow pace felt far more relentless and punishing than if Vesemir had been pounding into him. Lost in a haze of pleasure, when Vesemir began to stroke Jaskier’s cock he yelped in surprise. Shushing him again, pressing kisses to the back of Jaskier’s neck, Vesemir renewed the Axii. 

“ _You can’t come until I have_ ,” he instructed, never increasing the pace of his thrusts or the hand on Jaskier’s cock, sword calluses rough in the best way. 

Just from his slow and soft touches, Vesemir quickly worked Jaskier to the point of orgasm but the Axii prevented him from finding release. Feeling like he was balanced on a knife’s edge, balls drawn up, pleasure radiating into the tops of his thighs and his stomach, cock leaking, a sob wracked Jaskier’s chest, a few tears slipping free. There was so much sensation, so much pleasure, he was desperate to come. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Vesemir crooned, “my beautiful boy.”

Finally, Vesemir began to pick up the pace. The thrust of his hips drove more sobs from Jaskier as he moved harder, faster, clearly chasing his own release. Yet still, the hand stroking Jaskier’s cock never stopped or faltered, the pressure and speed of it increasing to keep time with Vesemir’s hips. 

Vesemir’s hips stuttered and he buried himself deep inside of Jaskier, pulling Jaskier onto him, groaning into the back of Jaskier’s neck, the sound deep and long as he spilled his seed. Allowed at last, Jaskier peaked with a cry, pleasure crashing through him with the force of a tsunami wave, whiting out his vision and sending him floating away on a cloud. 

When Jaskier eventually came back to himself, he was clean, laid on Vesemir’s chest and the Axii had been lifted. Everything was somehow louder, even though the room was quiet. Vesemir’s fingers carded through his hair, making Jaskier’s scalp tingle. 

“How do you feel?” Vesemir asked.

Jaskier thought about it for a moment, taking stock of the delicious way he ached and how satisfied he felt, before saying, “Accomplished.”

“Sore?”

“A bit.”

“Jaskier,” Vesemir growled.

“Okay, a reasonable amount,” Jaskier conceded around a yawn, nuzzling his face into the soft grey hair that covered Vesemir’s chest. 

“Did you enjoy having all three of your brothers inside of you?”

“I did. Thank you, Daddy.”

“I’m glad.” Vesemir kissed the top of his head then returned to carding his fingers. “Go to sleep, baby boy.” 

There was no Axii compelling his thoughts and actions but after such an intense evening the idea did sound rather delightful. So after pressing a kiss goodnight to Vesemir’s lips, Jaskier settled back down on his lover’s chest, closed his eyes and let himself drift.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was as filthy as I was aiming for it to be, I didn't know I had something like this in me and yet here we are, haha! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://lutes-and-dandelions.tumblr.com/)


End file.
